


Enough

by WindChimePheonix



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Introspection, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Post-Canon, Songfic Kind Of Not Really, song is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimePheonix/pseuds/WindChimePheonix
Summary: It was all Nicky’s fault.Andrew would never have listened to the musical. As he had once told Bee, music was difficult for him. With his memory, Andrew never forgot a song, and sometimes the songs became strongly associated with memories. Bee had understood, she always did.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So like everyone I watched Hamilton on Disney+ the second it came out, and two days later I woke up in a cold sweat and frantically texted my best friend an idea for an Andreil fic, and this is that fic. Enjoy!

It was all Nicky’s fault. 

Andrew would never have listened to the musical. As he had once told Bee, music was difficult for him. With his memory, Andrew never forgot a song, and sometimes the songs became strongly associated with memories. Bee had understood, she always did. 

It was Thursday night, time for their weekly skype call. Aaron couldn’t make it, something about his medical interns being idiots. Andrew was looking out the window, waiting for Nicky to pick up the call. Neil was next to him. Their arms were touching. Andrew shifted slightly closer and Neil turned to look at him, his smile brighter than the sun. 

Andrew pushed Neil’s face away, but Neil only laughed. They had come a long way. Nicky’s squealed greeting interrupted Andrew’s musings.

“Hi guys!! How’s the season going? Erik and I are both doing fantastic, and Mia just started first grade! We’re so proud of her! She was talking about joining the local exy team to be like her favorite Uncles! That’s what she said, right babe?” Nicky rambled, and Erik said “Yes liebling, she did say that. Hello Andrew, Neil. I hope you are well.”

Neil answered for both of them, “Hi Nicky, hi Erik. We’re doing good here. We’re eleven-three in the season, so-” Andrew tuned Neil out, just watching his mouth move as the junkie talked about stick ball. As far as Andrew was concerned, exy was only bearable because Neil had finally transferred to his team. 

The conversation meandered through their lives, Andrew did not have much to add besides telling Nicky that “his babies” (the cats) did in fact like the toys Nicky had sent them. 

Nicky suddenly exclaimed, “Omg! I almost forgot! Did you guys know that Hamilton was just added to Disney plus?! We’ve already watched it three times, I cried through the whole thing, it was so great!” Nicky’s excitement made his husband smile at him and Andrew looked away.

He focused on Neil, who looked confused. He had a stupid wrinkle in between his eyebrows that Andrew wanted to touch. “What’s Hamilton?” He asks, and Andrew rolls his eyes as Nicky’s exuberant explanation begins. 

Unlike Neil, Andrew is familiar with Hamilton. In their first year at Palmetto, Nicky had played the soundtrack on repeat for three weeks straight. Nicky claimed to be a “musical theater gay making up for my lost high school theater experiences, Andrew!!” Aaron often just left the dorm, but Andrew couldn’t be bothered to leave.

So naturally, Andrew has the entire thing memorized. For once, the memory associated with the music was not harmful. It was simply being in the dorm ignoring homework and keeping an eye on his cousin as he danced around the kitchen, singing along dramatically. 

Still, Andrew found the musical boring and told Nicky so. Nicky’s scandalized gasp out of the laptop speakers echoed around their spacious apartment. Andrew rolled his eyes and tuned the conversation out again as Nicky continued to explain the entire plot of the musical to a bemused Neil.

Andrew watched the skyline and thought about the passage of time. He refocused on the conversation when Neil’s foot gently brushed his ankle. 

“Goodbye you guys! We love you so much and we can’t wait to see you for Christmas! Mia has been talking about your visit for weeks, bragging to all her friends that her Uncles are Olympic gold medalists! She’s so excited!” Nicky said, waving frantically at the screen. Erik nodded in agreement, and Andrew watched Neil’s soft incredulous smile. The junkie really couldn’t believe any child would idolize him, but Andrew knew he deserved it.

“Bye Nicky, bye Erik. It was good to talk to you.” Neil replied. Andrew nodded in agreement. 

The call ended and Andrew shut the laptop with a soft click. Neil shifted away from Andrew and turned his body so they were facing each other. 

“Do you want to watch Hamilton with me?” Neil asked. Andrew returned his mischievous look of false innocence with his own of apathy. Neil laughed and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. 

Andrew did not blush. 

“Ok Drew. I’m making dinner, any requests?” Neil said as he stood up and stretched. Andrew’s eyes followed the curve of his spine and a curl of heat ignited his blood. Later he would kiss down that spine. Later. He marveled at how Neil could still affect him like this. 

“Stir fry. And ice cream.” Andrew murmured, maneuvering himself so that his legs rested where Neil had just been, reclining on to the couch and grabbing the remote. He flipped the TV on to a mindless cooking show and muted it. 

Neil walked across their living room space and entered the kitchen. Andrew could no longer see him but he could hear his quiet footsteps. 

Safe. Neil was safe. He was ten feet away in their kitchen, opening the fridge and rummaging around. Andrew closed his eyes, content. 

Indignant meowing interrupted his thoughts, and Sir slinked into the room. Andrew ignored the ridiculous cat, even as she leaped onto his lap. 

“This means nothing,” he whispered to himself as he rubbed her head. Her purring filled the space. 

King decided it was his time to shine and came flying through the room like a bat out of hell. Andrew heard his loud whining coming from the kitchen and Neil’s voice.

“Oh baby are you hungry? Did nobody feed you yet?” The voice Neil was using was ridiculous. Andrew rolled his eyes. He then heard the familiar sound of dry cat food falling into a porcelain dish. Evidently, Sir also recognized the sound, because she wiggled her way off his lap and walked daintily towards the kitchen. 

Neil’s voice came again. “Oh hello beautiful! Are you hungry too? Who’s my sweet girl? You are! Yes you are!” 

Half of Andrew’s attention was on the cooking show, but he was listening to Neil move confidently around their kitchen. The pan sizzled. Neil hummed out of tune. 

Soon, Andrew heard the sound of Neil’s footsteps returning. He turned off the TV and accepted the plate of stir fry from Neil. He moved to sit up and watched as Neil moved to sit in the armchair across from him.

Looking at the food in his hands, warmth filled Andrew’s entire body. Bee would call this healing, and for once Andrew embraced it. Across from him, Neil was laughing at the cats as they circled around his feet. He looked up from the cats to smile at Andrew. Mounted on the wall behind Neil, their gold medals were proudly on display, side by side.

Andrew watched Neil put down his stir fry to cuddle with King. The chain he kept his ring on swung out of his shirt. The setting sun glinted off his hair, making it shine like red gold. 

Suddenly it was too much. Neil on his team in his apartment in his life in his bed. Forever. Every whispered, shouted, spoken, and mouthed yes. A promise to stay witnessed by a judge, two names on a lease, two cats. And then his stupid, stupid brain pulled a song from the depths of his memory. It was all Nicky's fault.

_Look at where you are. ___

_Look at where you started. ___

_The fact that you’re alive is a miracle, just stay alive, that would be enough. ___

Neil had been through so much. So had Andrew. At twenty years old Andrew never could have imagined that he would ever be enough for anyone. But he knows that together, they could be enough. They were enough. They would always be enough. 

Neil looked up at Andrew and smiled cheekily, “Staring,” he said. Andrew couldn’t disagree. 

_But I’m not afraid, I know who I married. ___

_So long as you come home at the end of the day. ___

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_That would be enough. ___

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
